1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to centrifugal pumps having rotatably driven impellers mounted within a housing so as to create a fluid flow through such housing between the inlet and outlet therein and particularly to a centrifugal pump which includes an impeller which is mounted in tight engagement to an existing drive shaft so as to be rotatably disposed within a housing which is mounted so as to be in spaced but encompassing relationship to the impeller. Opposing fluid inlets are created between the sides of the housing and the drive shaft from which fluids are directed to a fluid outlet also formed in the housing.
2. Summary of the Invention
A centrifugal pump which is particularly adapted for use with an existing drive shaft and especially in the engine compartment or hull of a marine vessel in which a pair of split or sectional impellers are mounted for rotation to the existing drive shaft, such as a propeller drive shaft, and wherein the pump housing is also split and mounted so as to be in surrounding and spaced relationship to the impeller blades and drive shaft so that the impeller is freely rotatable therein in order to pump fumes or fluids in through annular intake openings between the drive shaft and pump housing and deliver the same through an outlet formed in the pump housing.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a centrifugal pumping apparatus which can be selective mounted to the propeller drive shaft of an inboard type power boat or ship so as to enable fumes and fluid in the hull or engine compartment of the boat to be exhausted to atmosphere and thereby reduce both the hazards of explosions and flooding.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a centrifugal pump which is adapted to be selectively installed to existing drive shafts in environments wherein hazardous gases or fumes may be encountered and wherein the pump is structured so that the gas or fluid impeller is not journalled or directly mounted to the pump housing so that no heat is generated during the rotation of the impeller by friction between the impeller and the housing as is the case in pumps in which the impeller is directly carried by the pump housing.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a centrifugal pump having a composite impeller mechanism which enables the impeller to be secured about an existing drive shaft so as to be directly driven with the drive shaft and wherein the direction of fluid flow is created by a separate composite housing which is fixed in spaced relationship around and spaced from the impeller and drive shaft.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a centrifugal pump apparatus which is driven directly by an existing drive shaft to which the apparatus is mounted and to a pumping apparatus which does not require the lubrication and maintenance associated with conventional centrifugal pumps .